Undertale MTT-Brand QnA
by Antarel
Summary: A QnA in which you get to ask your favorite UT characters (And some AU characters) questions, or give them dares/challenges! Rated T so nobody asks weird stuff. ({ NO LONGER ACTIVE! })
1. Chapter 1

**I have wanted to do one of these for AGES. Im just now getting around to it as i will have lots of time 4 questions over spring break. This just provides a little backstory and info. Enjoy!**

N.Y: Where is he? He should be here by now.

Antarel: Im... not exactly sure... but knowing him, he will turn up eventually.

N.Y: Well, if he dosent get here soon, we'll have to start this QnA without him!

*A human teenager walks into the void through a doorway that diddnt seem to be there before. He has a blue shirt on and white jeans, And snow white hair that matches his eyes.

Certus: Hey guys, sorry im late!

N.Y: You better be! we've been waiting for nearly 2 hours!

Antarel: Whatever... lets just start this up.

*All turn to face the audience

Antarel: Welcome to my Undertale QnA! This is a place where you can ask all of your favorite characters questions, as well as me and my OC's who i refer to as my "Brothers." Of course, i will allow questions to other AUs but only a certain few.

N.Y: CPUtale, Outertale, Underverse, Errortale, and because of ET we have to add Underfell (even though we dont know much about it)

Certus: Oh, and Underverse is one of our own, which Ant will be writing about later.

Antarel: so yeah... ask away!


	2. Questions 1, 2, and 3

**Question 1/2 from: Forestheart (Guest)**

 **For normal Toriel, Why don't you answer my calls, Mom? I miss you…**

Toriel: "Dear… i'm sorry but… i was a bit sad at the time and… well…look at it this way: At least you can talk to me now!"

 **For normal Sans, Dude, have you SEEN what your crazy fangirls draw?! It burns my eyes!**

-Sans is unable to answer this as they are buried in a pillow trying to unsee things-

 **Question 3 From: Blazesky2016**

 **Okay this is for Outertale Mettaton~ Who's the brightest star in the asteroid belt? (and you can't say yourself!)**

OT!Mettaton: "Hmm, well i'd have to say…Blooky!"

-OT!MTT Hugs OT!Napstablook-

OT!Napstablook: "awwh… thanks Mettaton…"


	3. Questions 4, and 5

**Question 4 from: Guest (-)**

 **Papyrus, Sans and Undyne watch the Mario in Undertale video and tell me what you think.**

Papyrus: "THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!"

Sans: "O_O"

Undyne: "I…..I…..I don't…..AUUGH…"

 **Question 5 from: Blazesky 2016**

 **Aww you guys are too cute! Okay I have another question for... -dramatic drumrolls- All the sanses!**

 **Sans whats your favorite thing to do on holidays? (just had to ask another)**

CPUTale!Sans: "I dunno… coding?"

Outertale!Sans: "Stargazing!"

Error!Sans: "Destroying these -CENSORED- timelines."

Underfell!Sans: "Fighting stuff."

 **A/N: I will now be accepting questions to Underswap Characters (even though, again, i don't know much about it)**

US!Sans: "PUZZLES!"


	4. Questions 6 - 18

**Hey guys! Sorry i havent been writing, ive been really busy l8ly and diddnt have time! So this is gonna awnser EVERY question while i was away!**

 **Guest (Guest -_-)**

 _ **US! Sans so how's your relationship with your captor since Error Sans kidnapped you?**_

US!Sans: "It's been okay, it gets a little boring here sometimes but Error isn't as bad as he seems, slightly deranged, yes. But bad? Not really."

 _ **US!Paps how do you feel about Error Sans who kidnapped your ever so adorable blueberry brother?**_

US!Paps: ";-;"

 _ **Underfell Sans do you think your Underswap self is adorable? Don't like him? he's like Papyrus and hates puns.**_

UF!Sans: "Too much of a softie for me"

US!Sans: "Aww c'mon! One game of checkers!"

UF!Sans: "No."

 _ **Frisk if you had to date one or the other Sans or Papyrus?**_

\- Frisk Blushes -

Frisk: *mumbling* Papyrus…

 _ ***Floods the room with MTT-brand Bishie Cream, MTT-brand Attraction Slime, MTT-brand Beauty Yogurt, MTT-brand Cute Juice, and MTT-brand Anime Powder.***_

All except normal Papyrus/all the MTTS: AAAAAAAH

All MTTS: Thank you for remembering our brand! That'll be 99999G

Papyrus: ITS A DREAM COME TRUE! NYEH HEH HEH!

 _ **Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, Mettaton, Asriel, and Chara, please look at the Storyshift AU.**_

Ant: They are too busy freaking out over their roles so ill awnser… I think its pretty good, even though i dont agree with some of the swaps.

 _ ***Floods the room with mini versions of everyone.***_

*The mini versions get stuck in the Attraction Slime, nobody notices them*

 **From Dumcough (Guest)**

 _ **Flowey a doctor named The Medic wants to see you.**_

 _ **Medic(the one from team fortress 2): A talking, souless Flower? Zis specimen will be great for experiments.*The Medic kiddnaps Flowey***_

Flowey: NOOOOO SOMEONE HELP ME

\- Chara The Medic and takes Flowey back -

 **From Inunuk**

 _ **Sans I have a question for you!is your brother able to use the gaster blasters? And if he actually wanted to fight, how strong would he be? Stronger than you?**_

Sans: Yeah, i took him out to the forest one day and taught him how, however something… unexpected happened…. It shot spaghetti.

Sans: And yes of course he would be! He's the coolest!

 _ **Chara how many times did you get Dunked on by sans? Same question for Flowey**_

Chara: *ahem* to quote an overused meme….OVER 9000!

Flowey: Ditto.

 _ **Does every one is able to hear the music that plays in battle? If yes, what this music means for you? *starts playing Megalovania***_

\- Sans' eye glows blue -

Papyrus: OH, SO THATS WHY ALL OF US HEAR MUSIC IN THE BACKS OF OUR HEADS WHEN FIGHTING THINGS.

Alphys: Yeah… m-most of us h-h-hear that….

 _ **Last one: If Papyrus actually IS stronger than Sans, Chara or Flowey would you like to try to fight him?**_

 _ **(I know Flowey got rekt by Sans but anyway)**_

Chara: No thank you. I think ill just go over here and eat some chocolate…

Flowey: If hes stronger than Sans then NO WAY

 _ **Hope this Q &A will continue a while :) good luck**_

Ant: Thanks! Appreciate it!


	5. Shutdown

**Hello everyone, this is a quick message to tell that i will be shutting down the QnA. There are much better ones out there and i dont have enough time, as i run a webcomic and a youtube channel. Thank you for all your support.**

 **\- Antarel**


End file.
